1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diagnostic method and device.
An object of the invention is a method for handling samples, in which method a sample is brought to a measuring device, steps relating to the measuring process are carried out on the sample, and the sample is measured.
Diagnostic assay measurements are carried out in laboratories and hospitals, for example. Such analyses usually concern handling a patient""s blood samples. The measuring methods and measuring devices that are used vary to a great extent. For example laboratories usually handle large amounts of samples. Particularly in screening tests, assay measurements are carried out so that the samples are brought together to efficient measuring devices, in which a large number of samples are measured at a time in one batch measurement. However, there is also a need for single measurements in hospitals, because the blood sample of a hospitalised patient should be analysed as quickly as possible. Screening test methods are not suitable for this.
Another object of the invention is a diagnostic measuring device. In particular, the object of the invention is a measuring device that enables patients"" blood samples in hospitals to be tested as quickly as possible. One test result that is required quickly in hospitals is an analysis of whether there are signs of a recent myocardial infarction in the patient""s blood sample. From the treatment point of view, it is of crucial importance that a diagnosis can be made at the earliest stage possible. In such case it is not possible to use the diagnostic analysis equipment used in screening tests, since they are used to measure a large number of samples at a time. It is not possible to use them for measuring single samples.
As the need for rapid measurement of single samples is known, attempts have been made to develop sample handling methods and measuring equipment in which the measurement of a single sample can be performed rapidly. However, a sample handling method or measuring device of this kind must also be such as to enable the addition of new samples to be measured throughout the measuring process without disturbing the steps for measuring the previous samples that have already been started.
2. Description of Related Art
One known diagnostic measuring device is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,364. In it, test tubes containing samples can be loaded on a rotating carousel-type drum around which there is a drum containing reagents. The samples are transferred to a separate analysis drum with a transfer pipette. However, the device is very large and elaborate.
Another automated random access analyser is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,309. This measuring device features three carousel-type drums. The drum in the middle is an analysis drum, on both sides of which there is a sample drum and a reactance drum. The samples and the reactants are transferred to the analysis drum by means of pipette-type transfer equipment.
The disadvantage of known sample handling methods and measuring devices is their elaborateness. It is possible in various methods and the equipment used in them to carry out random access to fetch a certain sample for measuring. They do not, however, comprise arrangements for effectively accelerating measurement. The slowness of sample handling methods and measuring devices is often caused by the fact that the steps relating to the measuring are carried out alternately in the process. Slow steps carried out in succession substantially increase the throughput time of the measuring process.
One problem in the known sample handling methods and measuring devices is the fact that the samples are usually transferred within the measuring process by means of pipettes. Such sample transferring members within a device are slow and elaborate. In addition, they are difficult to keep clean.
The purpose of this invention to obtain a quick and efficient sample handling method, most advantageously for hospital use. Another purpose of the invention is to obtain a simple and efficient measuring device without the disadvantages of the known devices presented above.
It is characteristic of a sample handling method relating to the invention
that the sample to be examined is transferred to the sample receptacle of the measuring device most advantageously by pipetting,
that the information on the sample to be examined is transferred in the measuring device throughout the entire measuring process by transferring the said sample receptacle,
and that the sample receptacle is handled in the measuring device in at least two independently operating handling members in such a way that at least two different handling phases are carried out simultaneously in the measuring device.
According to one preferred embodiment of the sample handling method relating to the invention
the sample receptacle used for measuring in the measuring device is transferred from the sample receptacle store into the actual measuring device,
within the measuring device, the sample receptacle is handled in at least two independently operating handling members,
and all the various phases of the measuring process are divided to be performed by the said independently operating handling members.
According to a second preferred embodiment of the sample handling method relating to the invention, in the measuring device, at least two phases of the measuring process are carried out simultaneously in the same independently operating handling member.
According to a third preferred embodiment of the sample handling method relating to the invention
in the measuring device, the sample receptacle to be used for measuring is selected from the independently operating sample receptacle store for the first independent handling device of the actual measuring device, in which handling device at least the dispensing and incubation of the sample are carried out,
and the sample receptacle is transferred from the first handling device to the second independently operating handling device in which the sample is at least measured and most advantageously the sample receptacle is also washed, dried and discharged.
It is characteristic of the measuring device relating to the invention,
that the measuring device comprises members for transferring the sample receptacle within the measuring device,
that the measuring device comprises at least two independently operating handling members and members for transferring the sample receptacle from one handling member to the second handling member,
and that sample receptacle handling devices have been placed in conjunction with at least two independently operating handling members, with the aid of which handling devices at least two different handling phases can be carried out simultaneously on at least two sample receptacles.
According to one preferred embodiment of the measuring device relating to the invention
the measuring device comprises an independently operating sample receptacle store and at least two independently operating handling members,
the sample receptacle store has members for transferring a measuring receptacle of the desired type to the handling member of the actual measuring device,
that the measuring device comprises at least two of the following sample receptacle handling stations: a sample dispensing station, an incubation station, a sample receptacle washing station, a sample receptacle drying station, a sample measuring station and a sample receptacle discharge station,
and the said handling stations have been divided so as to be in conjunction with at least two independently operating handling members so that at least two different handling stations can be made to operate simultaneously.
According to a second preferred embodiment of the measuring device relating to the invention
the sample receptacles are sample cups and the sample receptacle store is a cassette drum on the circumference of which the sample cup cassettes containing sample cups have been placed,
the independently operating handling members are rotating drums,
and the cassette drum, the first sample cup handling drum and the second sample cup handling drum have been placed in conjunction with each other partly on top of each other so that the sample cup can be transferred directly from one drum to another.
According to a third preferred embodiment of the measuring device relating to the invention
the first sample cup handling drum is an incubation station, in conjunction with which a sample cup feeding station and a sample dispensing station have been placed,
a sample receptacle washing station, a sample receptacle drying station, a sample measuring station and a sample receptacle discharge station have been placed in conjunction with the second sample cup handling drum,
and both handling drums operate independently, so that at least one handling station of the first handling drum can be made to operate simultaneously with at least one handling station of the second handling drum.
According to a fourth preferred embodiment of the measuring device relating to the invention, at least two of the different handling stations that have been placed in conjunction with the second sample cup handling drum can be made to operate simultaneously.
According to a fifth preferred embodiment of the measuring device relating to the invention
the axles of the cassette drum and sample cup handling drums of the measuring device are parallel,
and the measuring device comprises a sample cup feeding device and, between the first and the second handling drum, a sample cup transfer device, which devices have transfer plungers parallel to the axles of the said drums.